Asalto
by Rebecca L. Chambers
Summary: Aunque los cimientos de Umbrella comienzan a temblar, la corporación está dispuesta a seguir dando batalla. Por ello, nuevamente Nicholai Ginovaef deberá recuperar muestras con su equipo de mercenarios, sin saber que las armas y el virus esparcido en el laboratorio, será el menor de sus peligros cuando se consiga a Jill Valentine y a Carlos Oliveira. Clasificación sujeta a cambios.


Universo alterno: Los escenarios aquí usados, no forman parte ni de los juegos, ni de los libros de Resident Evil.

**Advertencias**: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Capcom, y otros a S.D Perry. Por supuesto, otros son de mi invención. Uso de malas palabras.

**Summary**: Aunque los cimientos de Umbrella comienzan a temblar, la corporación está dispuesta a seguir dando batalla. Por ello, nuevamente Nicholai Ginovaef deberá recuperar muestras con su equipo de mercenarios, sin saber que las armas y el virus esparcido en el laboratorio, será el menor de sus peligros cuando se consiga a Jill Valentine y a Carlos Oliveira.

**Nota**: ¡Hola! Nuevamente estoy por acá para dejarles en esta ocasión, un fic al más puro estilo Resident Evil y S.D Perry, ¡Por supuesto, como regalo de nuevo año para comenzar con todo! Mucha acción, muchos disparos, _zombies_ y alguno de nuestros héroes dando lo mejor de sí a pesar de los peligros. De una vez les comento que será una historia larga, así que habrá muchos capítulos. ¡Que lo disfruten tanto como yo!

* * *

Capítulo I: Se desata el infierno.

La brisa marina hacía revolotear su cabello negro, al tiempo que el sol de atardecer bañaba con su luz el amplio mar frente a sí. Algunas gaviotas surcaban el océano en constante movimiento y su canto… ya le tenía al borde de la locura. Hubiese sido un paisaje maravilloso para cualquier estúpido romántico, pero a John todo aquello le parecía un montón de mierda encima de otro montón de mierda. La brisa le tenía congelado el culo, la sal le tenía la piel como cartón, la isla no ofrecía otra cosa sino piedras de todos los tamaños para contemplar, y los cabrones de Umbrella que tenían que haber llegado a las cinco horas con diez minutos, no asomaban la nariz por ninguna parte, y eso que el reloj marcaba las seis quince.

Con fastidio arrojó la colilla del cigarro a un lado, deseando con toda su alma poder disparar su fusil contra aquellas gaviotas; a menos así podría desestresarse un poco, pero ni eso podía hacer. Tenía prohibido terminantemente usar sus armas sin motivo alguno. Solo en caso de ataque o invasión a la isla podía disparar a muerte contra cualquier persona, lo que venía siendo otro montón de mierda.

El zumbido de las hélices de un helicóptero sacó de su miseria a John, el cual se adelantó hasta una explanada donde, tras pulsar unos cuantos interruptores, encendió las luces que servirían como guía al aparato que se acercaba. Tras agitar varias veces los brazos a modo de saludo, el piloto le dedicó una maravillosa respuesta con el dedo medio, lo que hizo que su humor se agriara nuevamente. Cuando el aparato tocó tierra y el motor se apagó, John se acercó, decidido a darles un rapapolvo a aquellos capullos.

Adoptando lo que él consideraba como un gesto diabólicamente malhumorado, John se dispuso abrir la boca para soltar una cadena de improperios, pero en su lugar, las rodillas se le aflojaron sin motivo alguno. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse qué ocurría, su rostro chocaba contra la dura roca del suelo, sin saber que una bala de punta hueca le había hecho papilla el cerebro.

Seis hombres bajaron del helicóptero, pisaron su cuerpo y siguieron de largo hacia las puertas que se abrían a los laboratorios subterráneos con los fusiles a punto. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, los pocos guardias que estaban en servicio, recibieron una andanada de plomo como saludo. Cuando la puerta del laboratorio principal voló por los aires, ninguno de los científicos y técnicos imaginó que tres mercenarios fuertemente armados, iban a disparar contra ellos y los tubos de ensayo donde el virus T reposaba tranquilamente, pero lo que nunca imaginaron los mercenarios, es que un ensangrentado científico pudo apretar el botón de apertura, el que liberaba las armas biológicas. Los chillidos inhumanos estremecieron las paredes y nuevamente, el infierno se había desatado en un laboratorio de Umbrella.

* * *

Carlos Oliveira llegaba a casa después de un arduo día de trabajo. En la armería y dada la temporada de caza, las cajas de municiones iban y venían, los rifles se vendían como pan caliente, igual que el equipo completo de mantenimiento. Como es de suponerse, Carlos no podía encontrarse de mejor humor; después de todo, ya no trabajaba para ningún cabrón como soldado a sueldo, y a decir verdad, después de la experiencia vivida en Raccoon, no quiso saber de ninguna misión parecida. Por supuesto, algo debía agradecerle a Raccoon, y esto, era una sustanciosa cantidad de dinero que por obra y arte del espíritu santo, o cualquier cosa parecida, fue a florecer en su cuenta bancaria. Tenía una ligera idea de quién pudo haber sido, y nada más de pensar en ese tipo con su calma exasperante, se le ponían los pelos de punta.

No obstante, pudo montar su armería, comprar un apartamento y un carro más o menos último modelo, y lógicamente, vivir tranquilo, sin andar pendiente de cualquier idiota con ganas de peinarle el trasero a punta de balazos. Apenas cerró la puerta de su apartamento, el fuerte pitido del teléfono le hizo dar un brinco.

—¿Diga? –contestó, pensando que debía cambiar el aparato. Ese realmente le pegaba un susto de muerte cada vez que sonaba.

—Buenas noches, Carlos Oliveira. En primer lugar, debo felicitarle por su negocio. Invirtió bien su dinero.

Y maldita sea por haber siquiera pensado en él, porque sí, ahí estaba la maldita esfinge de carne y hueso, hablando con él con su tranquilidad exasperante.

—Trent –alcanzó a decir Carlos con voz temblorosa, antes de carraspear para agregar—. Qué… sorpresa que me esté llamando.

A decir verdad, no había ninguna maldita sorpresa, a menos que contara como tal el hecho de que la muerte sin hoz llamara a tu teléfono, hablando como si nada de negocios. Carlos no era estúpido, y si Trent lo estaba llamando, era porque necesitaba de sus servicios como mercenario.

—Eso supuse. Las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos no fueron las más apropiadas para guardar buenos recuerdos, ¿no cree?

—Usted lo ha dicho –afirmó Carlos, pensando que el tipo aún seguía siendo un misterio con patas—. En cuanto al negocio —continuó diciendo—, realmente se mantiene a flote. ¿Debo suponer que usted fue quien rellenó mi cuenta bancaria? Porque si es así, debo darle las gracias.

—Dudo que quiera darme las gracias, una vez le explique el porqué de mi llamada —y ahí estaba. El maldito cerdo había soltado la bomba. Ahora tocaba esperar la lluvia de metralla psicológica, o que un jodido "OVNI" viniera a secuestrarlo en menos de un segundo y le salvara de cualquier misión y una posible muerte horrible.

—Si espera conseguir mis servicios como mercenario, lamento decirle que desde lo ocurrido en Raccoon, bajo ningún concepto pienso volver a las andadas.

—Entiendo su punto de vista, pero debo insistir en que usted es la persona indicada para este trabajo.

—No lo creo –replicó Carlos, ya medio irritado—. Tengo un negocio, un hogar, y una vida que mantener. Además, pienso formar una familia en cuanto tenga la oportunidad –y a pesar que eso último tenía más de mentira que verdad, no estaba de más dejarlo caer.

—Eso es algo realmente… encantador –por el tono, Carlos presumía que a Trent le importaba poco aquello de la familia—, pero he de insistir. Necesito que usted y un grupo de hombres visiten un laboratorio de Umbrella, el cual fue atacado. Los riesgos de que el virus se escape y contamine a las especies del lugar, es realmente alto, y eso implicaría una infección al nivel mundial, y como debe suponer, también implicaría que la familia que quiere formar, no tendrá ninguna posibilidad. Recuerde la situación vivida en Raccoon.

—¿Quiere joderme con eso? –soltó sin más un molesto Carlos al aparato telefónico.

Aquel tipo sabía que siempre jugaba del lado de los buenos, y que la sola idea de que el mundo se fuese al garete por culpa de una panda de científicos chalados, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Por ello y tras leves vacilaciones, y cómo no, una serie de palabras bien escogidas de Trent, Oliveira aceptó el trabajo, sintiéndose como un cerdo a punto de ser degollado. Los riesgos, según las palabras de Trent, eran realmente altos, pero con el equipo y los hombres adecuados, era mucho lo que se podía hacer… incluyendo caer muertos y devorados por un batallón de bichos mutados. Por suerte, el cabronazo le había comprado el armamento a él, por lo que su cuenta nuevamente se iba por las nubes. Si llegaba a sobrevivir, se tomaría una semana de vacaciones, después de haber vendido la otra parte del armamento que Trent conseguiría.

Unas cuantas llamadas, pocas explicaciones y cuantiosas cantidades de dinero hizo conseguir a Carlos los hombres necesarios. En horas de la mañana del día siguiente, seis hombres de distintas nacionalidades esperaban impacientes en el barco que les llevaría hasta un sitio en medio de ninguna parte, donde se equiparían e informarían de todo lo necesario. Llegados a dicho punto, fueron custodiados por cuatro hombres fuertemente armados hasta una oficina en el sótano del galpón, donde se encontraba el impasible Trent, y a su lado…

—¡Jill! –Exclamó Carlos.

—¡Carlos! –Gritó una boquiabierta Jill.

* * *

Nicholai Ginovaef. Un hijo de puta, pero era un hijo de puta necesario para la misión. Un tipo con la sangre fría como él, sería el único capaz de dirigir a ocho hombres a las profundidades de la isla, tomar las armas biológicas y entregarlas en el Pentágono, donde pensaban estudiar la propuesta que el loco Spencer y su grupo de psicópatas les llevaría. Después de todo, con esa finalidad se había creado a White Umbrella. "Crear armas biológicas para venderlas al gobierno", y posiblemente, el negocio daría buenos resultados. Los políticos de Estados Unidos eran otros psicópatas con traje.

—¿Y sólo eso es lo que debo hacer? –preguntó Nicholai a Trent, una vez este le explicó lo que quería. Algo realmente aburrido.

—Nada más –respondió Trent sin apartar la vista de Nicholai, lo que lo tenía incómodo.

—¿Y para qué tantos hombres? –Nicholai esperaba que Trent dejase de mirarlo tan fijamente, con esa tenue sonrisa, esa calma que le ponía los pelos de punta—. El laboratorio es seguro, y ellos tienen su propio dispositivo de seguridad, que por cierto, son de las UBCS.

—Motivos de seguridad, señor Nicholai.

Y nada más. Ni un "vete al infierno y no preguntes más", o un "no es tu problema"… ni siquiera un resoplido de fastidio. Deseando terminar cuanto antes con esa reunión, Nicholai aceptó la misión (y el dinero que le ofrecieron) dando por hora de partida el día siguiente a las cuatro de la tarde.

Trent asintió con la cabeza, claramente conforme con la hora de partida. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más y, por el brillo de sus ojos, podría decirse que estaba más feliz que el mismo Nicholai, aquel lejano día en que lo nombraron "perro guardián".

—¿Ella irá? –soltó a bocajarro Carlos, señalando a Jill.

—Para eso está aquí –respondió Trent señalando varias sillas, donde los demás mercenarios se sentaron—. La señorita Jill Valentine está realmente preparada, por no decir encantada de ir a… conocer los laboratorios de Umbrella.

—¡Joder! –bufó uno de los mercenarios—. Una chica en la compañía. ¡Qué bonito! –pero al ver la mirada asesina de Jill, y el brillo peculiar en los ojos de Trent, el español decidió guardar silencio.

—Después de lo ocurrido en Raccoon, y las cosas que he descubierto junto a mis compañeros…

—¡Joder! –volvió a exclamar el mercenario de acento español, mirando con atención a Jill—. He visto tu cara.

—Claro, idiota. La tienes delante –comentó a la ligera otro mercenario.

—No, Will, os digo que esta nena fue una de los STARS que se metieron tres líneas entre ceja y ceja, jodieron la investigación en Raccoon, y después andaban pregonando por ahí que había una fuga radiactiva, un escape químico, una enfermedad diabólica, y que los culpables eran los cabronazos de Umbrella. Por cierto, ¿iremos a uno de sus laboratorios?

A medida que el español iba hablando, el cuello, frente y mejillas de Jill iban tomando un alarmante color rojo, al tiempo que Trent parecía más divertido que nunca, Carlos movía los dedos inquietos, como si quisiera tener un cuchillo en manos para rebanar el cuello del zoquete, y los demás mercenarios, con intenciones claramente parecidas.

—José, guarda silencio –y, aunque lo había dicho con su profunda voz en un tono neutro, el mercenario español supo que con aquel tipo, era mejor obedecer sin rechistar.

—Claro, Caín, no te preocupes.

El mercenario que respondía al nombre de Caín asintió, indicando con su enorme manaza que la conversación, podía continuar. Trent contempló por un instante al hombre de aspecto nórdico, musculatura asombrosa, enorme tamaño y rostro inexpresivo, claramente complacido. Estaba seguro que de haber un ser más hijo de puta que Nicholai, ese era Caín.

—Ahora, y si prestan atención, comunicaré unas cuantas cosas –aún molesta, Jill tomó aire, arrojó una mirada asesina sobre José, para después proseguir—. En las carpetas que les estoy dando, está un resumen de la situación ocurrida en Raccoon, aparte de algunas fotografías que podrán servir de evidencia, si acaso creen que lo ahí escrito, es una broma –y por el gesto de la mayoría, no creían que las imágenes fuesen foto montaje—.

—¡Joder! ¡Qué mierda! –el español, más que aterrado contemplaba las imágenes que Trent había conseguido a través de su satélite pirata.

—Como podrán ver, no es broma, ni hemos alterado las imágenes. Carlos, su jefe, podrá hablarles acerca de la experiencia vivida en Raccoon –con un asentimiento, Carlos convenció a sus hombres, aunque Caín, ya había creído de una vez cuanto leyó.

—¿Y qué debemos hacer en el laboratorio? –preguntó sin más, prestando medida atención a la imagen de Némesis.

—Al llegar al sitio —comenzó a explicar Trent—, lo primero será cerciorarse de que ningún… empleado haya salido a la superficie, y menos aún cualquier arma biológica o vector. Después, bajar a los laboratorios, encontrar el sistema de autodestrucción, activarlo y salir de la isla.

—Pero leyendo entre líneas, puedo decir que debemos enfrentarnos a estas cosas de aquí, ¿cierto? –un joven de aspecto asiático llamado Steve agitó dos imágenes de un lamedor y una araña súper mutada, claramente preocupado.

—No son inmortales –agregó al instante Carlos—. Sé que con un buen armamento, y sangre fría, podemos acabar con esas cosas.

—Este bicho tiene una pinta de jodido. Seguro que no es tan facilito de reventar —claramente asqueado, el español miraba atentamente la imagen de Némesis—. Seguro que le hicieron chupar unos veinte litros del virus ese… virus "T".

—No será fácil, pero hemos aprendido de la experiencia –apuntó Jill—. Cuando Trent me pidió que aceptara la misión, le dejé bien claro el tipo de armamento que quería para la misma. Ya lo tenemos, y eso hará las cosas más fáciles. Ustedes son hombres de combate. No creo que se amilanen con un muerto resucitado y un puñado de insectos mutados –Jill estaba más que cagada de miedo, pero sabía que ante machotes como aquellos, lo mejor era que ella como mujer, les hiciera sentir como debiluchos, amedrentando su orgullo masculino. Al ver cómo endurecían las facciones, sacaban pecho y la miraban algo violentados, supo que había conseguido motivarlos por completo.

—Si una chica como tú salió viva de Raccoon, con todo este montón de bichejos dando brincos por ahí, es más que obvio que nosotros sabremos patearles sus mutados culos –varios asintieron al oír al español.

—No sólo de ahí. También salió de la mansión Spencer, y puedo asegurarles que la situación fue mucho más crítica. Sin más, se enfrentó en varias ocasiones a "Némesis" en Raccoon y sigue con vida como para contarlo… aunque apenas pudo salvarse –y con ese último gancho de Carlos, si bien los hombres seguían nerviosos, estaban más que dispuestos a cumplir con todos los objetivos de la misión.

—Joder, tío. Sois una nena realmente valiente. Vamos y pateemos a esos gilipollas.

* * *

—Capitán, tenemos un hombre aquí.

Al oír eso de "capitán", Nicholai se sintió a punto de estallar de orgullo. Tenía el poder de esos hombres. Obedecían sus órdenes sin rechistar, las seguirían obedeciendo, y una vez tomara las armas biológicas, sería el encargado de custodiarlas, nada más y nada menos. Al acercarse, pudo ver el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre, con toda la pinta más anodina, de no ser por el fusil a su lado, y el enorme boquete que tenía en la parte posterior del cráneo.

—Guardia de bajo perfil. Anodino… abatido por los hombres que presumo, llegaron en ese helicóptero –informó uno de sus hombres apuntando al otro aparato. Ya le parecía extraño a Nicholai encontrarse con un artefacto de esos ahí, aunque eso significaba algo. Problemas.

—Bien, muchachos, atención –aunque sin mostrar nada en su expresión, Nicholai sonrió por dentro al ver como sus hombres le obedecían—. Armas a punto. Entraremos en los laboratorios y según creo, ya se nos han adelantado. Podemos encontrar una situación crítica, pero controlada, o muy posiblemente, una situación crítica, fuera de control, por no mencionar cualquier tipo de arma biológica. De ser así, ya saben perfectamente qué deben hacer. Ahora, ¡en marcha! —a un gesto, los ocho avanzaron a paso ligero, directos a la boca del infierno.

* * *

—Que belleza, tío. Cómo amo tener una nenaza de estas en la mano –el español miraba con reverencia su _Steir aug_, contemplando las balas a través del cargador de _makrolon_. Lo mejor, es que era la versión de cuarenta y dos balas de 5.56-mm, un cañón de 508-mm, y con una mira de 1.5 aumentos, tenía una potencia de fuego devastadora, un fusil de asalto apropiado para el "némesis con pinta de jodido".

La diferencia la marcaba el asiático, el que nunca se desprendía de su fiel _Kalashnikov_ soviético, con una modificación para fuego automático y semiautomático, y para rematar, una bayoneta acoplada para combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Un puto chalado, en la humilde opinión del español. A pesar de los diez kilos de peso, Caín había preferido usar una ametralladora ligera M249 de cien disparos, y por lo visto, para él prácticamente no pesaba nada, dada la manera en que la manejaba. Por último, Jill había preferido usar un sub-fusil MP5, con cargador de treinta balas de 9mm, y una linterna acoplada. Era la que tenía la menor potencia de fuego, pero si había salido más o menos entera de Raccoon y la mansión Spencer, entonces aquel sub-fusil era más que peligroso en sus manos.

Después de una hora de viaje a toda potencia en un barco privado, todos habían subido a dos lanchas ligeras de motor silencioso, las cuales le llevarían a la isla "Asalto", justo en mitad de la nada, con un nombre más que adecuado para la ocasión.

—Nada a la vista, exceptuando los dos helicópteros –informó Carlos a través del sistema de comunicación por auricular.

—Ninguno de esos aparatos deberían estar ahí. Se suponía que la isla tenía aspecto de ser un pedazo de piedra en mitad del mar…

—Joder, y qué pinta de anodina con esos pajarracos de metal ahí –cortó José a Jill, haciendo que esta resoplara de fastidio.

—No queda otra opción. Sigamos el plan. Es la hora del primer asalto, muchachos.

Al instante, ambas lanchas se acercaron a la orilla, donde algunas gaviotas los contemplaron de manera curiosa. Steve, Carlos y Caín saltaron a tierra, haciendo reconocimiento inicial, al tiempo que Will, José y un brasilero llamado Santos, aseguraban el otro perímetro, mientras Jill y un árabe llamado Naím no quitaban ojo del mar.

—Zona segura –informó Carlos.

—Aquí también, jefe –respondió José, para después agregar—. Una puñetera isla llena de piedras. La diferencia la marca un fiambre con un cráter en la cabeza, y los dos aparatos estos… ah, claro, también el montón de mierda que dejan las gaviotas. Jefa, si quiere hacer volar por los aires a los pajarracos de metal, pídaselo al "reputo Osama", que seguro lleva un puñado de bombas en el pecho.

Por centésima vez, Jill se preguntó el motivo por el cual Carlos había traído al español. Realmente resultaba extenuante, y por lo visto, Naím lo conocía perfectamente y lo ignoraba por completo, puesto que no se ofendió con aquello del "reputo Osama". Al reunirse junto al cuerpo, Jill pudo darse cuenta que los problemas habían comenzado antes de su llegada. Dos helicópteros en tierra cuando no debería haber rastro de nadie en las inmediaciones; un hombre con un certero disparo en la cabeza, realizado con una puntería extraordinaria, tomando en cuenta la brisa y los treinta metros que lo separaban de uno de los helicópteros.

—La fiesta comenzó antes de lo previsto, ¿verdad? –preguntó el español señalando el cuerpo.

—Eso creo –respondió Jill—. Eso quiere decir que los problemas ya nos esperan.

—Esa no es noticia nueva, jefa.

—Y por eso, José, abrirás la marcha. Comienza el segundo asalto.

* * *

Nota adicional: Disculpen la tardanza en publicar nuevamente. He estado un tanto ocupada, y apenas si me da tiempo para peinarme. Trataré de no perderme tanto.


End file.
